


Photuris Firefly

by redtopaz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Corpse Desecration, Dark, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Delusions, Extremely Unhealthy Relationship, Hypnotism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Magic, Mind Control, Other, POV First Person, Short One Shot, Supernatural Elements, Unhealthy Relationships, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtopaz/pseuds/redtopaz
Summary: He turns to walk away, deeper into the forest and away from the road. Eagerly, I follow him. I leave my pack by the roadside. I won't need it.





	Photuris Firefly

He's standing alone in the woods, naked and pale. As soon as I see him, I move towards him, drawn without thought. He turns as I approach and I think he must be surprised to see me, though he doesn't look it. 

"Hello," I say. I smile at him. I think he's very handsome.

He looks at me, head tilting to one side, black curls catching on his ear. He reaches up and tugs at my coat, briefly rubbing the wool between his fingers before withdrawing his hand. Everything he does is graceful. So fluid, like water through a smooth creek. 

He turns to walk away, deeper into the forest and away from the road. Eagerly, I follow him. I leave my pack by the roadside. I won't need it. 

It quickly grows too dark to see under the thick canopy of forest trees. We lose the moonlight. I stumble clumsily after him, face heating with every plodding clunky stumble. What must he think of me? Trampling after him like an ox. He doesn't stop though, so I push myself harder to keep up. 

Eventually we come to a blocky shape. I blink to try and force the shadows to resolve into something recognizable. It looks perhaps like a cabin, but also like a particularly close cluster of trees. I can't clearly make it out. 

He walks right to the edge of the shape and stops. I join him, and this close I can see that it is a group of trees that have grown into a hut-like shape, replete with a leafy arched entrance. Here he grabs my hand. My heart flutters at the contact and I feel my cheeks heat again. I'll admit, it's been a while since I held hands with a boy I liked. I try not to grin like too big of a fool. He pulls me into the entrance.

Inside there is no floor, but a winding wood stair case leading down into the ground. Little flickering candles must light the well from somewhere, for I can see the guttering glow, but I don't see where the candles themselves are hidden. Not that it matters much. I'm just glad I can see him a little better again. 

We descend. As we go, he keeps hold of my hand. I run my free one alongside the root and dirt walls for stability. His palm is dry and cold against mine. 

The stairs continue for some time. My legs begin to ache and it feels like my ears are popping. Still we go down. I'm not worried. I know wherever he takes me in the end will be worth it. 

At last, the stairs even out in a large, cool cavern. The hidden candles burn here, too, but not as effectively, given the much large space. It's pretty obviously his home, or an abode of some sort. There's simple wooden furniture, animal pelts, ceramic bowls, and little ivory carved decorations on the walls and surfaces. 

He leads me over to a stool and I take the seat, smiling fondly up at him as he releases my hand. He drifts away to a nearby trunk and opens it. Inside are raw bones, some already whittled into little figures and decorations. There is a separate bowl within for small bones; teeth, ribs, and parts of fingers pile high.

He lifts a half-finished figure and takes up a knife, closing the trunk. He returns to me and takes the seat opposite, laying out his work upon his lap. He glances up and I grin shyly at him, my hands clasped before me in my lap. He returns the smile and my heart pounds a staccato beat. 

As he lifts the knife to the ivory, beginning to carve away, I glance around my new home and start to hum a favorite song. It's such a cozy place, and as he works away at his task I relax further into my chair, the tune still playing through my head. I think about how happy I am that we found each other. My eyes close and I drift to sleep.


End file.
